


Undertale one shots

by Charalover101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gen, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Size Kink, Spanking, Tentacles, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second book

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

AHH, heh have you learned your lesson doll , yes daddy heh now you get your award he says as he pulls out his big blue ecto dick . 

He then spread my legs and thrusts in ,AH daddy more heh ok doll he says as he keeps going faster and faster daddy more . Suddenly he pulled out his tounge starts kissing me tounges fighting for dominance him winning AHH moan as his tounge start going down my throat.

Daddy can I come please, yes baby AHH, he then starts cumming inside me.


	2. Chara/frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and frisk fluff

Chara's pov  
I watch as everyone has a good time feeling guilty knowing I've killed them in another timeline. Everytime i look at papyrus I keep seeing him dicapitated I can hardly look at them , HUMAN IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED. Ok goodnight I say as I go to bed.  
Dream  
HOW COULD YOU I BELIEVED IN YOU . I'm sorry papyrus in sorry. ITS ALl YOUR FAULT , no Chara wake up wake up, huh.  
Dream end  
Chara what's wrong frisk , hey what's wrong it's just I feel like I will never be accepted here because of what I have done, but Chara that was in another timeline you didn't do it yet I still love you.   
Thank frisk.


	3. Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confesses his love

( third point of view)

 

Hey tori sans says walking towards to toriel   
Yes sans toriel asks , I have something to say  
The first time i heard your voice i became entrance  
You laughed at all my puns you are awesome at puns too.  
We get along well we fit like puzzle pieces.

 

I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my goat- friend

 

If course silly


End file.
